The present disclosure relates to a connecting device and an electronic apparatus having the same, and particularly, the connecting device may prevent the material of its comprised enclosing mechanism from generating wrinkle or rig marks when curvature occurs.
Existing electronic apparatuses, such as the laptop computer, the panel computer, are usually divided into two parts, one is the display, the other is the host computer, the display may arbitrarily rotate around the host computer and stay at any desired position, the display is commonly coupled with the host computer through articulation connection. For the sake of maintaining an esthetic appearance, some of the electronic apparatuses would use enclosing materials to shield the articulation point, so as to prevent the articulation point, for example, the articulation connector, from exposing and influencing the entire appearance of the electronic apparatus.
But, the used enclosing material would rotate with the display during the rotation of the display, assuming different states in which the enclosing material is unlikely to completely fit to the articulation point. When the enclosing material does not fit to the articulation point, wrinkle may occur inwardly and thus influence esthetic appearance.
As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, when existing electronic apparatuses are closed so as to make the display and the keyboard opposite to and parallel with each other, the enclosing material enclosing the rotating mechanism at inner side would occur wrinkles 2.